


solar systems

by celestialfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialfics/pseuds/celestialfics
Summary: “I can think of a lot of words, but uncool isn’t one of them!”Some part of Kei hasn’t let these words slip away, most likely curiosity. A lot of words—but what are they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> my fifth fic in february......i can hardly believe it myself :0 this was quick, though; i wrote it in only a couple hours!
> 
> anyway, i know that in the anime, the bathroom scene was translated a little differently—"are you stupid?"—but in the manga, it was this way... i don't know which way i actually prefer it or which way is more correct, but the way in the manga prompted this story out of me, so...!

Yamaguchi is wearing socks with sharks on them. Kei knows this because he’s staring at Yamaguchi’s feet—not for any particular reason, besides that they’re almost all Kei can see of Yamaguchi with his given position. He’s lying on his back on the floor with his thighs pressed to the side of Kei’s bed, legs bent at the knee and the heels of his feet creating divots in Kei’s dark blue covers, just centimeters away from Kei’s calf. Kei wonders what Yamaguchi is thinking.

After leaning slightly over, Kei sees Yamaguchi on the floor, holding his phone a bit above his face and scrolling absentmindedly. His hair splays against the floor, and when he notices Kei is looking, he sets his phone against his chest and tilts his head to the side.

“What’s up, Tsukki?” he asks, and he wiggles his feet, causing the covers to shift slightly.

Kei hums as an absentminded response.

Yamaguchi rephrases in an attempt to coax out a better reply: “What are you thinking about?” He withdraws his legs from Kei’s bed and shifts on the floor so that he sits on his knees, setting his hands on the edge of the bed and resting his chin just on top of them. “Not the Shiratorizawa match again, I hope.”

After gnawing just barely at his bottom lip, Kei says, “No—not the match.”

This piques Yamaguchi’s interest. He cocks his head, and his flyaway flips to droop slightly in the other direction. “Not the _match_? What, then?”

Kei stares at him.

Vaguely, Kei knows how Yamaguchi thinks of him. (For one, he knows that Yamaguchi likes him enough to be dating him, but besides this.) Particularly, he knows that Yamaguchi thinks of him as distinctly not “uncool,” due to a little piece of monologue that had been spoken only a few days prior in the bathroom Kei had been sulking in after Karasuno’s victory against Shiratorizawa—“ _I can think of a lot of words, but uncool isn’t one of them!_ ”

Some part of Kei hasn’t let these words slip away, most likely curiosity. A lot of words—but what are they? And so, as Yamaguchi peers at him, he pushes up his glasses and asks, “Do you remember what you said to me after we won against Shiratorizawa?”

Yamaguchi blinks. “In the bathroom? Didn’t I say you were—like, dumb for thinking you were uncool?” He pauses, but not long enough for Kei to reply. “Are you mad about that?”

“No,” Kei states, “But that’s not what you said—not exactly.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi says, and he brings his index finger up to his cheek, tapping at it. He casts Kei a bit of a crooked smirk, “Maybe that’s just what I was thinking, then.”

Yamaguchi stands, then, and hauls himself onto the bed. He sits criss-cross nearer to the end of the bed, facing back towards Kei. He places his hands in his lap, and his knee nudges into Kei’s thigh.

“What’s this about?”

Kei can’t bring himself to meet Yamaguchi’s curious gaze as he says it, so, while looking down, he speaks, “You said that you could think of a lot of words—a lot of words that weren’t ‘ _uncool_.’”

At this statement, Yamaguchi’s eyes widen, as if he’s had a revelation. “You wanna know the other words, don’t you, Tsukki?”

Kei just nods, a bit too flustered for words.

“Hmm,” Yamaguchi hums, contemplative. “Well, at that time, I was probably thinking that you were really fuckin’ awesome,” he admits, “I mean, you blocked _Ushijima_. That’s so cool.”

Finally, Kei looks up at Yamaguchi and sees the grin that paints his face.

“You’re really so cool, Tsukki. I was mad that you couldn’t see it.” They lock eyes, and Yamaguchi’s are lit with something—something Kei can’t discern. It’s almost, but not quite… admiration? “That’s not really what you wanted to hear, though, right?” Yamaguchi assumes, watching intently as Kei bites at the inside of his cheek.

Kei has a fleeting thought that Yamaguchi knows him _too_ well to be able to determine that. He just nods again.

“Other words for Tsukki…” Yamaguchi trails.

Kei just stares at Yamaguchi. He wonders momentarily—why _him_? Why did someone as blatantly glittering and bright and _cool_ as Yamaguchi ever first decide to be friends with—with Kei? It’s baffling, in a way. But then he remembers, because Yamaguchi used to be so small and vulnerable, and Kei had a good few feet on all of his bullies, Yamaguchi probably clung to Kei for safety. A survival tactic. A survival tactic that led to _this—_

“You’re so clever,” Yamaguchi speaks, tearing Kei from his thoughts. “The clever blocker, right? But even besides volleyball.” He pauses, but then, “And you’re funny. Funny in a clever kind of way. I like it.”

Kei doesn’t quite know how to reply, so he just keeps his gaze locked with Yamaguchi’s.

“Not to mention that you’re observant, and logical, and intelligent… but those are just off of the top of my head. If you gave me some time to think, then—”

“I—Thanks, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi sticks his tongue out at Kei. “What did you expect me to say when you asked? That the ‘other words’ were _garbage_?”

Kei lets out an amused huff, and his shoulders slump, releasing the tension he hadn’t known he was holding. “I don’t know,” he admits.

“Oh, yeah,” Yamaguchi continues, his gesticulations small but very much there. “I really think that my boyfriend is just a load of trash. He sucks.”

“Yamaguchi,” Kei chuckles, lifting his hand to press it to the side of his own face. His skin is hot to the touch, flushed.

They’re quiet for a moment, mostly basking in the ease of the atmosphere.

Until—“Oh,” Yamaguchi suddenly says. “I thought of another one.”

Kei cocks his head in curiousity.

“You’ll be embarrassed if I say it,” Yamaguchi states, though Kei wonders if he’s being honest or just teasing.

“Say it,” he commands anyway.

“Hm,” Yamaguchi hums. “Okay. It’s _soft_.”

Kei just blinks at him. “Soft?”

“Mhm,” he affirms. “Except I’m probably the only one who thinks that.”

“Soft?” Kei just asks again.

Yamaguchi lets out a slight chuckle. “Yeah. I mean, you try pretty hard to keep that part of you under lock and key, but… _I_ know it’s there.” Yamaguchi, apparently in a bout of confidence, leans forward and presses the pad of his index finger to the tip of Kei’s nose. Kei scrunches his nose and backs away from the touch.

Kei opens his mouth to speak, but Yamaguchi beats him to it.

“I know you’re considerate and care about all of us—the team and me.”

Making no move to deny this, Kei just shrugs. Yamaguchi mocks his shrug by melodramatically shrugging himself.

Finally, Kei speaks, “Well, you’re soft, too.”

“I know,” Yamaguchi answers, pressing his palms to his face. “I moisturize.”

Kei snorts, and then covers his mouth after he realizes he’s snorted. “That was terrible,” he says behind his cupped hands.

“Well,” Yamaguchi shrugs, “You laughed.”

Kei almost denies this, but Yamaguchi’s speaking again before he gets the chance to.

“I thought of some more,” he says.

“I’m not sure I want to hear them, by the tone of your voice,” Kei replies.

Yamaguchi’s bottom lip juts out.

“Fine,” Kei says. “Go ahead.”

The pout instantaneously turns into a grin. “You’re cute, and adorable, and _sweet_ , and—”

“That’s enough,” Kei, embarrassed, cuts his boyfriend off by reaching forward and pressing his palm to Yamaguchi’s mouth. In turn, Yamaguchi licks his hand, which causes Kei to pull away and rub his hand off on Yamaguchi’s pant leg with a grimace.

“You’re blushing,” Yamaguchi states what is quite obvious to both of them.

“Shut up,” Kei says back.

“No.” Yamaguchi declines, and the smirk and look in his eye tell Kei what’s coming next. “It’s _cute_.”

Yamaguchi lets out a yip and jumps off of the bed when Kei lunges for him, and as he stands in the middle of Kei’s bedroom, he presses his hands to his knees and laughs.

“I’ve narrowly escaped the grasps of hell,” Yamaguchi pants once he’s finished laughing, as he knows very well that if Kei had caught him, he’d have been brutally tickled.

Kei just sighs, shaking his head. A slight smile plasters his face all the same.

“Is it safe to come back over?” Yamaguchi asks after a few ticks of silence, his eyes narrowed suspiciously and his arms guarding his very ticklish sides.

Kei lets out a brief chuckle. “Yeah, very safe. Come back over.”

Hesitantly, Yamaguchi makes his way back over to the bed. He doesn’t let his guard down until he’s crawled up onto the bed and sat himself in Kei’s lap. Kei swallows thickly as Yamaguchi presses his hands into Kei’s shoulders and Kei’s hands linger at Yamaguchi’s sides—though with no tickling intent.

“You flush so easily,” Yamaguchi comments. “Maybe that should be a word. _Flushful_.”

“Yamaguchi, please.” Kei shakes his head, and Yamaguchi leans forward until the tips of their noses touch.

“No matter what you say,” Yamaguchi says, and his breath bridges the gap between their lips, puffing against Kei’s. “You’re really cute.”

Kei pinches Yamaguchi’s side, and after a yelp, Yamaguchi proclaims, “Tickle me all you want, you’ll still be cute. _Evil_ , but cute.”

“Whatever,” Kei responds, decidedly flushful. It’s only another moment before Kei pulls Yamaguchi in for a kiss. Yamaguchi smiles into it, and Kei can think of a lot of words to describe Yamaguchi, but maybe he’ll save them for another time.   

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!! kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated, as always <3


End file.
